


Archer

by thisisfromawhileago



Series: Playlist of My Life [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, Songfic, inner monologue, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: He’s been the archer,He’s been the prey.Who could ever leave him,But who could stay?Who would want to stay?Based off Taylor Swift's new song Archer





	Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift's new song Archer is a total David song.  
> Give it a listen after, and let me know if you agree!

# ARCHER

Combat.

His armer is his heart and he’s ready for combat.

He says he doesn’t want that.

Always saying he doesn’t want that.

But what if he does?

He’s learned that cruelty wins, not only in the movies.

Which is why he’s got a hundred thrown out speeches that he’s almost said.

Said to Patrick.

Patrick shouldn’t have to deal with him and all his baggage.

Lovers used to come easy, and leave just as fast.

He’s jump from many trains and has ridden off alone.

Always alone.

They say that he needs to grow up,

and it’s getting old.

He needs help to hold on.

Hold on to Patrick, and never let go.

He’s been the archer,

He’s been the prey.

Who could ever leave him, he used to ask himself.

What with the gifts and vacations and money.

But who could stay?

Who would want to stay?

Apparently no one.

No one ever stays.

His insecurities tell him there’s a dark side,

Everyone has a dark side.

So he searched for Patrick’s dark side

The hidden finance is the dark side.

But what if he wants to stay right here?

He’s hated his reflection for years and years,

Can barely look in the mirror some days.

Wakes up in the night and paces,

He feels like a ghost with the room on fire and invisible smoke.

He’s come to realize that he is prone to panic attacks and anxiety.

He’s going to die alone, everyone always ends up alone.

He needs help to hold onto,

Hold onto Patrick.

He’s been the archer,

He’s been the prey.

Who could ever leave him, he screams.

But who could stay?

Who would want to stay?

Patrick will stay, won’t he?

Cause they see right through him,

Always seeing right through him.

Does Patrick see right through him?

He sees right through himself,

Always seeing right through himself.

This is his insecurities and anxiety talking.

All the king’s horses, all the king’s men,

Couldn’t put him together again.

Cause he’s starting to realize all of his enemies started out friends.

He has no friends left from his old life.

He needs help to hold onto Patrick.

Patrick will help him, won’t he?

He’s been the archer,

He’s been the prey.

Who could ever leave him,

but who could stay?

Who could stay

Who could stay

Who could stay

He could stay

Patrick could stay

NO!

Patrick WILL stay.

Combat

He’s ready for combat.

And when he says combat he really means love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
